I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream
by Wonderlandiswheretheshipsare
Summary: When the three members of the help are defending the manor something bad happens and it may just take this to take two males to admit there feelings for eachother. Story is better then Summary. Rated T for character death.


I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream.

Bard X Finny fanfiction

Warnings: OOC and character death.

* * *

The last gunshot rang throughout the courtyard of the Phantomhive manor. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny had done their jobs protecting their young master from harm and were ready to clean up the mess. Mey-Rin had gone inside to tell Sebastian about what had happened. Bard turned just in time to watch Finny fall to the ground holding his bleeding stomach. Bard Ran to the boy to the boy that he had come to love and pulled him into his arms. He didn't care at that moment that he was considered the strong one, he took one look at the boy and when he found out why he had been bleeding. Even though the boy had been careful he had still gotten shot. Finny looked up at the man to find tears rolling down his face. He reached a blood covered hand up and wiped away his tears. "Bard...don't cry..." he said to the older male tears starting to form in his own eyes. Bard couldn't stop the tears that flowed even if he tried. "h-How can I not? Your bleeding in my arms." Bard couldn't bring himself to say 'bleeding to death in my arms' because he had to hold on to that one bit of hope that Finny would make it. Finny reached up and caressed his cheek. "Bard I know i'm dying. You don't have to pretend that i'm not." He said simply looking into Bard's eyes. This only made him cry harder and hold him closer to him not caring if he got Finny's red blood on his white chef's uniform. "Finny I... I have to tell you something." He bit his lip knowing he only had little time left and he needed to Finny to know the one thing he had kept from him.

"What is it Bard? y-You can tell me anything." By this point the other members of the manor had come out and were watching the two males. Bard looked deep into Finny's eyes and took a deep breath. "Finny I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than I can ever scream." He said and smiled slightly. FInny broke into that wide smile that Bard loved. "I love you to Bard." He said he too had hidden his love from the older male and was sad that it took him dying for them both to admit their feelings. Bard's smile grew and for the moment the tears stopped. He leaned down and kissed the boy's soft lips. Finny returned the kiss until his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating and he went limp in Bard's arms. Bard looked at Finny with wide eyes and shook him.

"Finny? Finny! No please... don't leave me alone." He started sobbing and hugged Finny's lifeless body close to him. The other three watched for a minute before Sebastian walked up and put his hand on Bard's shoulder. "Bard he's gone. He's not coming back." Sebastian said to him. Bard nodded and laid Finny down in the grass still sobbing. Mey-Rin put her arm around him and lead him into the manor and away from Finny. Ciel stood there not knowing what to do since he had never seen anything like this.

A couple of days later Finny was buried in the garden that he loved so much. Bard went out to the garden were Finny was buried and laid a white rose on his grave. He kneeled in front of it and sighed. "Hey finny. I hope ya know that I miss ya. In fact I miss you a lot. The manor just isn't the same without your smile and laugh to lighten things up. I guess I just want you to know one thing Finny and that is that you may be gone but I still love you more than I can ever scream." Soon after that night a new gardener was brought in. Although in Bard'S mind he couldn't replace Finny. Also Bard never loved anyone again. He stayed true to Finny till the day he died. His last words were, "Are you ready Finny? Now I can prove to you that I love you more than I can ever scream."

* * *

A.N: I teared up the whole time writing this. I'm sorry I killed Finny!


End file.
